


Thisteclaw's Temper

by toboe_whisker



Series: Warrior Cats Requests [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Post-Super Edition: Book 2: Bluestar's Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboe_whisker/pseuds/toboe_whisker
Summary: A look into Thistleclaw's reaction to Bluefur being chosen as ThunderClan's next deputy instead of him.It may be short, but it's certainly not sweet.
Relationships: Thistleclaw & His Intense Anger
Series: Warrior Cats Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697959
Kudos: 3





	Thisteclaw's Temper

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Silver “The Skeleton” Cat on G+ for a fanfiction about Thistleclaw's reaction to Sunstar picking Bluefur for deputy over him. This one's a quickie.
> 
> The Warrior Cats franchise is the property of Harper Collins publishing company and Erin Hunter, I own nothing but this story. The characters and setting are not mine.
> 
> I recommend listening to Decode by Paramore to set the mood for this https://youtu.be/9td_s6FC9zI . 
> 
> Please Enjoy & Review!~

A lean, ginger tabby stood proudly atop High Rock as he looked down over his Clanmates in ThunderClan. The sun was setting over the ravine, casting a harsh red glow across the snow-covered landscape. It was high time for Sunstar to announce his next deputy, the cat that was to replace old Tawnyspots. A deafening silence stretched across the throng of leafbare pelts, all of them bunched together to keep warm in a mix of blacks, whites, reds, browns, and grays. Two great warriors stood out amongst the palette, both a shade of gray that couldn’t be farther from the other. One was a cat of great strength and impressive skill in battle, but his temper was a force beyond himself; as unbridled as it was unpredictable, answering everything with a fight of flesh. The other was a cat with reasoning abilities far ahead of her years, and the devotion she had for her Clanmates was unmatched. Yet, she had lost much, and grief had a tendency to warp the mind in strange ways. 

But this isn’t the story of the hero, today. No, even anti-heroes deserve recognition, especially when their falls are the result of something out of their reach. This is the brief tale of the tom who got lost in the pride he held for his Clan and the position he believed to be his birthright. His name was Thistleclaw, and he prowled through the forest of ThunderClan like he was already their leader, ready to attack any cat who dared to oppose him. At this moment, he was waiting for the next deputy to be announced, believing that his name was the one Sunstar would call, not the petty piece of mouse dung his late mate once called her sister. To him, Bluefur was a no-good liar and a bad example for his young son. She didn’t deserve to be the deputy.

However, as the late evening sun shone on his broad back, warming his freshly-cleaned spiked pelt, he caught the look the blue-gray she-cat sent him. He could see the emotion in her eyes: worry, grief, and determination were all there whilst she fidgeted with nerves. Thistleclaw took her resoluteness as a challenge, visibly narrowing his dark amber eyes into slits. He wanted—no _needed_ —this more than her, he knew so. 

Violets began pouring across the sky, signifying the arrival of twilight, and still, Sunstar gazed out over the crowd without a word, clearly in an ongoing debate of what future he wanted for the Clan. Cats like Adderfang and Thistleclaw were getting impatient with the ginger man tom’s stalling by this time, their long tails stirring up snow with each aggressive lash across the ground. The dark gray tom was tempted to shout up to the ThunderClan leader about moonhigh coming near, but Sunstar cleared his throat the moment his broad jaws parted. 

Thistleclaw snorted derisively,  _ Typical. _

Smallear sent him a warning glance for his behavior. 

Thistleclaw responded by rolling his amber eyes. Smallear was just jealous that he wasn’t one of the candidates Sunstar had selected for the position. 

All ears, some with notches taken out and others torn, swiveled towards Sunstar as the ginger tom started his speech. “I know that most of you have lost your patience with me over my decision on our next deputy,” his accusing yellow eyes briefly fell upon Thistleclaw, the tone of the ginger tabby’s voice demanding respect. 

Thistleclaw met his gaze evenly; his mouth drawn into a thin line. 

Sunstar glanced away and resumed speaking shortly after, giving no indication of what had just happened. “But now my mind has been made up. Know that the cat I’ve chosen will decide the future of this Clan by my side and that together we will continue to increase ThunderClan’s strength and fight for what is rightfully ours.”

Countless meows of agreement rang through the grassy clearing. Sunstar waited calmly for the noise to die down, then resumed his speech by reciting the traditional ceremony. “I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors, as well as Tawnyspots, may hear and approve of my choice,” he began, his voice ringing clear and deep, “The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Bluefur. I know that she will serve us well and true.”

_ Bluefur?! _

It was in that first moment, that Thistleclaw felt the world shrink and all of its weight crash down on him in a single heartbeat. His dark amber eyes widened in a toxic blend of shock and terror as he realized that ThunderClan would never be safe now that Bluefur had been made deputy. He didn’t initially hear the chorus of congratulatory words and howls that filled the clearing, he was too terrified to move. His broad body didn’t feel the throng of cats that rushed past him to surround their new deputy. 

But then he spotted Whitepaw standing near blue-gray she-cat, a wide smile gracing his slender features, and his face emerged from the icy depths of his fear. Thistleclaw’s lips curled back in a snarl, revealing two rows of sharp ivory teeth. Jealous rage swam through his chest like a swarm of threatened hornets, fanning his hatred for Bluefur into an enormous blaze. How could Sunstar pick such a disloyal, unfit warrior?! Their enemies needed to be taught a lesson in blood, and Bluefur would never be able to serve such a thing. He was supposed to be deputy and then leader, not her! 

The gray-and-white warrior soon joined in the praise by letting out a furious yowl that his Clanmates stupidly mistook for his approval of Bluefur. He couldn’t be more obvious? He hated Sunstar’s decision with an almost bloody passion. All of his training in the Place of No Stars seemed to have been for naught. He’d make the entire forest run red if it meant protecting his Clan. Couldn’t anyone else see that? 

Everything he did was and always would be for ThunderClan. 


End file.
